This invention pertains to a corner cutter.
Previously, corner section treatments such as rounding off tangent sections of a sheet of brittle material, such as plate glass, that is shaped in a right angle, were finished by grinding operations. Cutting tools with upper and lower blade edges opposing each other and opening and closing, known as “chewing”, were used as a pretreatment of this grinding operation. The section cut off from the edge of the sheet of brittle material to a planned cut line that was determined to remain outside of a planned finish line had operations performed with bit-by-bit erosion.
Known operations with bit-by-bit cutout sections by chewing in the pretreatment step prior to finishing operations had problems such as taking a lot of time and labor as well as requiring a fair amount of skill. and lower blade edge lines mutually opposing each other on a cutter main body in a scissor-like shape with the opening and closing motion of the upper and lower blades cutting the plate glass. Further, the same upper and lower blade edge lines substantially coincide at a planned cut line of the plate glass corner section.
Also, the following characteristics are added.
At least one end section of the upper and lower blade edge lines of the upper and lower blades are disposed to provide a position outside the plate glass in a condition where the upper and lower blades are closed.
The space between the end sections of the upper and lower blade edge lines is narrower than the space between the center section of the upper and lower blade edge lines when the upper and lower blades are closed.
The center section of the upper and lower blade edge lines curves ourwardly toward the cutter body side and toward the reverse side of the cutter body.
The sheets of brittle materials are in the form of plate glass, mirrors, bathroom tiles and roof tiles.